Tetrena
by AaronMontefusco
Summary: Link loves Tetra but is to shy to tell her on his own. So he decides to let his musical talents work for him by writing a ragtime waltz called Tetrena. Will it work? R&R but il update anyway but still R&R NOW BACK AND UPDATING
1. Chapter 1: A Lovely Idea

Tetrena

This is a fic that came to mind when I herd Scott Joplin's Bethena Waltz. I thought it was a very romantic and sad waltz and I thought "What if to confess his feelings for Tetra, Link wrote a version called Tetrena?". This is my very first full story, enjoy)

Link: 15 1/2

Tetra: 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or the Bethena waltz.

Chapter 1: A lovely idea

It was a clear night on the large pirate ship. All was quiet, save for the beautiful notes of a piano. Link sat in front of his piano. It was a small piano, as all early pianos were(this was the time before true grands existed, pianos of the time were called fortepianos and where much smaller and had only 5 ½ octaves and the key colors where switched around). It was a dark green piano, in the shape of what is now called a grand piano. It was made of wood, oak wood that was dark green and very smooth. It had 3 legs and the cover was open. The keyboard had about 5 ½ octaves, about 50 or so keys. The keys were black and the flats where white. On the front of the it was the words "Hyrulian Music Inc." with a Triforce symbol above them. It was a birthday present from Tetra, and Link loved the piano very much. It had a sheet holder on it for music books. Link was playing a Baggettale called "Fur Elise" by a German composer named Ludwig Van Beethoven. It was a love song. All Link could think of though, was Tetra. HE loved her so dearly. But she wasn't the type to fall in love. He sighed sadly and kept playing. Then he got an idea. "Beethoven wrote this song for a girl he fell in love with…..maybe I could write Tetra a song to confess my feelings!" He said to himself. "But it will be a waltz…. A long, sad, musically complex waltz." "Il call it…..Tetrena." he decided. So link got out a bunch of blank sheets of music paper, and began thinking of what to write. He played out the notes that he though sounded best, and whenever he found a note that suited him he wrote it down. This continued for a while, until about 2 AM. So far the song was about 3 minutes long. "It could be another 5 minutes longer…. I will continue tomorrow night when everyone's asleep." So he got up, pulled the cover over the keyboard, put the sound board cover down, and he locked the sheets away in a wooden desk on the other side of the room and locked it. He then went over to his little hammock , witch was comically right next to his fortepiano, and went to sleep……..

I made a revision with more detail and more stuff. Chapter two will be up soon! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Writing the Song

Chapter 2: Finishing the Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Bethena

At about 7:30 AM the next morning, Link woke up. He hopped out of his hammock and toed over to his closet. He slid it open there were 4 racks with clothes hooks. One for shirts, one for tunics, one for pants, one for night wear, and a little shelf for boots. They where all the same colors, white shirts, white pants, brown boots, green tunics. But there was another section, with only 1 rack and 1 shelf. On the rack was 3 things: a white button down shirt, a long green suite jacket, and green dress pants. On the shelf were two things: a pair of polished green dress shoes and a green bow-tie. Today was a very special day. It was the Annual Ages of Music Festival on Windfall Island. It was a contest that lasted for 6 rounds: A Barouque round, a Classical round, A Romantic Round, A Ragtime round, a Jazz round, and a Composers round. Link had signed up for Raqtime, Jazz, and Composers. The winner would get his composition published. The Composers round gave him the PERFECT chance to show Tetrena to Tetra and all. As well as earn some selling money if he won. "But I need to get her consent first…wich meens I have to talk to her in her office." he said to himself shyly.(AN: Tetra insisted on having an office to make her fell even MORE high and mighty..if it were ever in all the ages possible.). Link walked down the hall into the office…well in front of it at least. There was a ship-themed slightly SLIGHTLY ornate door that said Miss Tetra on it. He was about to open it when WHAM "DAMN IT!!" he yelled as Niko slammed the door in his face. The lil swabbie trodded out mumbling something about not being let off laundry duty completely missing Link, who was flattend anime-style against the wall as the door shut soflty. After a trip to the 3D department at Nin tendo, he was re 3D ified. Then he knocked on the door. He herd a "Come in Link" and sighed…she had apparently separated his knocking style from the crews. He walked in and saw her writing on papers with glasses on, hair down(I like her hair DOWN ok?), and a new oil lamp that she nor noone else knew how to operate other then turning it on and replacing the oil and hoping it still works. This effect light up her tan skin and her blond hair perfectly along with the still-rising sun. Her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean he loved so much. For a moment all he could do is stare……..

Then he was brought back into reality by a gental(yet hard enough to feel) tap on the shoulder. "You wanted to ask me something, Link?" she said ALMOST sweetly(she had her coffee this morning). "Umm…yeah…he started to blush at the mere sight of her….I was wondering…if I could….take the day off to prepare for the music festival?" He put a hard unnoticeable(to anyone BUT her unbeknownst to him) stance and prepared for the worst. Instead, she smiled "If you need time to prepare that's fine with me." He bowed and began to walk away but she grasped his hand making his heart jump. She turned him around "But youl have to make it up to me." she smiled. "I promise I will Tetra" Only he was aloud to leave out the Miss, Without making haste he ran back to his room faster then niko ran from Link when he "accidently" tripped, showing EVERYONE the picture of he and Tetra snuggling after being left behind…with Niko still there(they NEVER saw him). They had huddled together in there sleep. Once he was back in his room he locked the door, unlocked his desk made of cherry wood and pulled out his sheets. He spent the next 5 HOURS writing and writing.

Soon…he had finished. He put his new composition in his folder along with his sheets for the festival.

From the outside he herd WINDFALL ISLAND AHEAD!! And knew it was today or never……

Therez s my update. Im soooo very sorry I took so long……ive been touring new England playing organs n such. Please R&R


End file.
